In accordance with demographic development, a number of individuals with restricted visual capacity, for example declining visual acuity, is increasing. Visual aids, such as spectacles or contact lenses, are not always matched satisfactorily to the individual restrictions. Thus, some individuals decide on inexpensive visual aids, which to some extent are matched poorly or even not individually, or use old visual aids with a detrimental influence on the visual capacity.
This leads to the situation where, for example, vehicle drivers can only correctly perceive information depicted on a display device, for example a display, in a restricted manner or increased effort is needed for correct perception. This is associated with a greater risk to the vehicle driver, to further vehicle occupants and other road users, since the vehicle driver does not perceive important information or perceives the same too late or is diverted from the traffic situation during the attempt for a correct perception.
US 2016/0042501 A1 discloses displays, which are adjusted to visual requirements of the viewer (so-called vision correcting display), in that an image to be depicted is optimized digitally in accordance with the needs of the viewer, so that it then appears sharp to the viewer. The use of visual aids is unnecessary.